pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard/Resolved Build-Specific Issues/Archive 22
Please take a look at Riff's vote, as it is incorrect. - (är'tə-mĭs gōld'brănd) [snō hwīt tăn] 18:28, 3 March 2008 (EST) :Can you please elaborate on that? Riff took the time to elabrate on his/her rating in each section, so there should be at least an elaborate reason refuting it. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:06, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ::Riff gives it a low score saying Nightmares pop-ups always ruins the runs. This is incorrect. Look at both the usage section of the article and the talk page. He has also misunderstood the difference between Effectiveness and Universality, giving Effectiveness a low score because of Nightmares. Same goes for Matti Nuke, as he said "See Riff's comment." - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 22:43, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::: ~~ 09:37, 17 April 2008 (EDT) Build change, most votes are invalid (antidote sig)--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 20:24, 15 April 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 09:03, 16 April 2008 (EDT) Risus vote is wrong. Vengeful was Khanhei is the heal, and it's enough of it too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:16, 16 April 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 09:27, 17 April 2008 (EDT) Relyk isnt rly making sense.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:00, 16 April 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 09:44, 17 April 2008 (EDT) 4 of the votes have no explanation. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 06:19, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :Nevermind. It's been rewritten, needs a vote wipe. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 07:34, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :: ~~ 09:27, 17 April 2008 (EDT) Lots of vote removals seem illegitimate. See Discussion on build's talk page. Moved by request from Shen. -- Grumpy (T| ) 18:16, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :Restored 1 vote that seemed plenty fine. ~~ 09:52, 18 April 2008 (EDT) Trial/absolute scrub violation.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 09:34, 18 April 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 09:53, 18 April 2008 (EDT) Huynh's vote is wrong. See the notice at the top. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:20, 18 April 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 19:04, 18 April 2008 (EDT) 5-5-5 unexplained vote by the author, on a build in trial. - (dā'mē-ăn thĕ dĕ'fīl'd) [snō hwīt tăn] 22:28, 19 April 2008 (EDT) : ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:36, 19 April 2008 (EDT) Teutonics vote please.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 08:53, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :Resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:05, 21 April 2008 (EDT) Spikeownage is the author. He gave the build a 5-5-5 and called it unprottable... It's quite obvious the vote is heavily biased and wrong. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:48, 21 April 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 15:05, 21 April 2008 (EDT) Rickyvantof's vote is wrong, see talk page for more info. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:23, 21 April 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 15:02, 21 April 2008 (EDT) Requesting a vote whipe as i'm planning on moving it back to trial and updating it to the current HA meta--Goldenstar 08:25, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :Archive the current one maybe? Move it to Build:Team - Invoke Spike/Archive I think... Then just remake it. ~~ 16:46, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::Mkay, i'll do that when i get enough time to actually write up the article--Goldenstar 14:03, 29 March 2008 (EDT) Last vote makes no sense. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:57, 19 April 2008 (EDT) :Was resolved awhile ago. -- Mafaraxas 21:14, 21 April 2008 (EDT) Some votes are really retarded. Self heal WTF?? Also another vote mentions Spirit Bond...... which apparently is in RA and AB all the time!!!--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 20:23, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :Good Monks carry it. It's GvG. Self heal is a little... Out there though. --20pxGuildof 20:26, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::Its not tagged for GvG and dont comment here plz.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 20:27, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::...I can comment where I feel. Anyway, it was tagged for GvG. Still, Spirit Bond is still a meta for Monks. Build: Mo/A WoH Shadow Monk, Build: Mo/W Balanced WoH, and Build: Mo/any Zealous Benediction Monk are all common Monks, are all tagged for RA/AB, and all carry Spirit Bond. --20pxGuildof 20:30, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Actually, notice the big red floating thing? As this is a noticeboard, please refrain from discussion. And "Let it be (die)." I say. ~~ 09:32, 23 April 2008 (EDT) PreMadeBuild said that without the orders necro, the team fails horribly, when plenty of heals are enchantments which actually generate energy when they end, meaning energy is fine. As for Goldenstar, Dark Prison and crippling sweep are snares. Also, relating this to Sway is bad because this uses a very different tactic. Sway uses enchantment killing to win, while this uses large amount of consistant damage through hard hitting dervishes, but also Zealot's Fire. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:45, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :Premade's vote is fine - He says that if the orders gets DShotted, the whole team loses its EManagement. This is very true. Sure some of the heals are enchants, but why eve need Orders then? Removed Goldenstar's. ~~ 06:31, 25 April 2008 (EDT) @the votes: Weapon switching covers the energy lost from Ether Lord, which isn't bad due to being low on energy anyway after using Panic. Other reasons at the votes are either skills which have been replaced already. The last vote refers to a negative comment on the build which isn't there. Frans 11:28, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :For short, most of the votes are outdated. Frans 06:51, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :: Wiped it, big changes since votes. ~~ 09:42, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::ty. Frans 10:46, 24 April 2008 (EDT) seriously look at Frans vote. Antiarchangel NO U 18:58, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :Done. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:40, 23 April 2008 (EDT) Some votes are saying "There's no synergy with GoLE on a Necro" and other votes saying GoLE is bad. IMO that's totally wrong. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 01:40, 24 April 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 09:40, 24 April 2008 (EDT) Some outdated votes about Bull's Strike, which currently is in the build. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 01:45, 24 April 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 09:39, 24 April 2008 (EDT) Dumb was his username's vote is A. obviously wrong, and B. the Thumper has been removed for a flexible slot. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:13, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :Never mind, he changed it. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:49, 24 April 2008 (EDT) Trial Vote. PheNaxKian (T/ ) 11:45, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :Deleted due to Well. MoR Ranger, and it doesn't even have barrage... ~~ 15:27, 24 April 2008 (EDT) Dupe of every other WoH on the site. More specificly Build:Mo/any WoH Monk. The empty slots can warrant the skills used in this build.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 18:00, 24 April 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 21:26, 24 April 2008 (EDT) Vote on a stub. - (ză'hîr ăl nĕphīlī) [snō hwīt tăn] 06:08, 25 April 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 06:28, 25 April 2008 (EDT) Catagory tags are changed (removed TA and HA) some votes should be reconsidered or removed. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:33, 25 April 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 15:19, 25 April 2008 (EDT) Went back to trial fase Fox007 15:13, 25 April 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 16:08, 25 April 2008 (EDT) Some voters talk about Downtime by which they mean the downtime if AwS gets interrupted. But there is no downtime if AwS gets interrupted it gets less Effectiveness. And at last some say monks do a better job but i think that ritualist have proven themself that they can compete with monk healers Fox007 16:21, 25 April 2008 (EDT) General purpose and main bar changed. Frans 05:51, 26 April 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 06:36, 28 April 2008 (EDT) Some users fail at voting. Mr. Smee for example. [[User:DestinyOfKiest|'Kìεsτ ']] (''talk''/ ) 15:30, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :Got a couple... ~~ 06:35, 28 April 2008 (EDT) I don't think Zeecron knows how to manage energy on paragon. Huynh Sanity 19:35, 26 April 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 08:14, 27 April 2008 (EDT) I don't think that this is a violation of PvX policy; however I believe it should be. Do we really need to store a running build for an easy < level 20 mission? - Generic Wiki-er 14:09, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :I added a WELL tag. I belive there's a disscussion going on (or was) Here about this sort of thing (stopping submission of a build for this kind of place.) PheNaxKian (T/ ) 14:50, 27 April 2008 (EDT) Build has been updated. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:36, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :Frvwfr got it. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:08, 27 April 2008 (EDT) Yeah Goldenstar said warmonger's is bad in his vote and gave it a 2 2 2. -- The Assassin 06:51, 30 April 2008 (EDT) : Idk what's wrong w/ link. ~~ 10:11, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::It had "Build" in front, I ninja'd a fix just before you doned it. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:12, 30 April 2008 (EDT) I would like to get the votes removed from this build. I accidentally moved it to the wrong one and i wasn't ready for people to start voting. Thanks Gabe 16:46, 30 April 2008 (EDT) : ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:22, 30 April 2008 (EDT) Miss Velvetine's vote is just plain stupid; 2-0-4 and saying it's counterable and situational? The build got cracked armor and enchantment removal, hits for quite a lot and so on. Couldn't be farther from the point. Some of the votes also mention Wounding Strike, which now is in the bar too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:08, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :I'm going to go vote Shock Axe a 1-1-1 now because it's countered by Blind, basically. --20pxGuildof 07:16, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :: ~~ 09:26, 1 May 2008 (EDT) Aura of Restoration =/= 5,5,5 build. Antiarchangel TROLL 20:05, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :Its more of a dupe of Build:E/D Shatterstone Gank--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 20:12, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :: ~~ 20:42, 1 May 2008 (EDT) People marking it for deletion for being a dupe of , which it clearly isnt. (PVE is not PvP, might you not know that). ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:40, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :Appears to be resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:52, 2 May 2008 (EDT) Experienced Locustr Fury =/= Attacking Skills 83.84.241.253 06:55, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :That's his point exactly. Sin's aren't meant for DPS. ~~ 09:22, 3 May 2008 (EDT) Author Requests a vote wipe for its a team build instead of 55 solo. Different skills, different usage etc, and the old way never worked properly.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 09:50, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :Can someone plz look over the votes.?[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 10:26, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::Theres none there... ~~ 09:36, 17 April 2008 (EDT) Various unexplained votes with ratings that are not reflective of the actual build (User:PvXJing in particular). — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:06, 5 March 2008 (EST) :Gone. -Shen 20:31, 5 March 2008 (EST) ::GoD's vote. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:47, 8 March 2008 (EST) WTB third opinion as per APPEAL. -Shen 11:33, 9 March 2008 (EDT) Issue 1 Not to be rude but I dont think PvxJing Knew how the old Spikesin build worked. He suggests an IAS[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 08:02, 29 March 2008 (EDT) Different issue below Issue 2 Zecron's vote is making me QQ. Frwrfr (sorry dont know how to spell) already removed it and he voted again :(--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 11:57, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :He doesn't seem to understand that both atks get in before they can run away. ~~ 21:33, 30 March 2008 (EDT) ::By the time they get up from Iron palm's KD, you are using Impale and SoTS. He prolly doesnt even play gw lol.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 21:35, 30 March 2008 (EDT) Issue 3 Shen makes no sense. Hes ranting about it being tagged for arenas.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 20:12, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :This has no place in arenas; the mobility sees no use. <-- Correct. Not much you can run to.' For AB, DB sins cap faster'<---Irrelavant. Cap, kill or snare shit. This kills. AoD there without some heal makes the uber-mobility somewhat diminished. '<---Yes ' Losing Siphon Speed hurts. '<---Deffinately-- The Assassin 21:09, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::Shen's points are valid. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd]] (argue/ /complain) 10:06, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::He keeps asking why its in arenas. It works in arenas.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 11:53, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::: The AoD Shock Sin is tagged for arenas as well. ~~ 09:43, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :::::That one, however, is good for arenas. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:55, 21 April 2008 (EDT) Issue 4 Ok now shen and a 0-0-1 rating. This is kinda annoying. :Shen/Ska, come on. The glyph easily hides the spike. It is easily maintainable, so just use it a few seconds before the spike and what good will it do? Good luck Spirit Bonding/Prot Spiriting everyone on your team. The AoD Shock Sin is rated Great, and it is tagged for arenas. How does that work any better? I'm hands off of this one now though. Fuckin drama. ~~ 19:35, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :::What about Swiftslash's vote?--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 07:11, 19 April 2008 (EDT) Issue 5 No longer in Random Arenas. Most votes (shen and skad and swiftslash) are now wrong.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 20:47, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :Done. And I believe Zuko's vote is correct. ~~ 20:56, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :The reason it's removed for may not be entirely correct, as far as I see, but it is an invalid vote. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:58, 21 April 2008 (EDT) Added a delete tag as its a dupe of the archived SoJ Assassin. The tag was then removed. Can an admin look into this please. Instead of having two builds that are both the same shouldn't the original just be unarchived and adjusted? Selket Shadowdancer 07:43, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :Well, I think a new version may be ok... The old version worked in RA/TA/etc. Nowadays, it only works in HB. I don't kow, that's how I see it. ~~ 09:52, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::Its a dupe and it still costs a lot of energy. Also it casues you to be in touch range which the other didn't[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 09:55, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::How does it work in HB when it has exactly the same issues that forced it to be archived in the 1st place? Namely Deadly Paradox nerf. Selket Shadowdancer 10:22, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::It does work in HB because, unlike the old version, you are only using it for occasional spikes, not for constant skill spamming. Also, getting within touch range is easy because Augury of Death shadow-steps you to the target, and you can keep a KD-chain so they won't be able to kite. If it deserves 0-0-0, why is it used by so many high-ranked players anyway? 19px Klumpeet.ŧ. . 10:55, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::::So unarchive the orginal and adjust it accordingly. Having a dupe of a build that already exists isn't nessacary. Selket Shadowdancer 13:54, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::::./shrug. The old one wasn't designed for HB, this nis. It's metatastic and the people giving it less than 5-55 votes need to take a serious look at the HB meta--Goldenstar 16:45, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Iono but this seems like it needs a vote cleanup. A bunch of 5-5-5's for no real reason and most of all, this build kinda sucks ass. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 20:01, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :Er, are you high? That build most definitely does not "suck ass." Not 5-5-5 worthy, sure, but suck, no. Lord Belar 22:44, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::A good elite in a bad build doesn't make it good. magebane in a build with mending isn't 5 5 5 worthy. I think that build is complete trash.-- The Assassin 23:25, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::: XD My 0-0-0 vote gets struck but the 5-5-5's stay ^^ [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 10:52, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::::TBH, the Curses version is much better. Life stealing kinda sucks ass. I think that 5-5-5 is a little over the top, I think it's average at best. --20pxGuildof 20:47, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::: Might have gone over the top a bit... It's in trash now... ~~ 09:28, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::LOL just kinda.-- The Assassin 09:42, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :Still, those 5-5-5's were over the top. ~~ 09:44, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::excellent build. Spoil Victor hurts everyone and everything, and this build applies it correctly. '' ::''Reason: Not if your idiot teammates run "100hp warriors" ::Well shit, got him there. But yeah, not a 555 build.-- The Assassin 09:49, 16 April 2008 (EDT) Worth 555? hell no. trashy? i kinda agree. But this kind of vote strike down is self-defeating of the democratic method vetting was setup. If that's what they feel and as long as it does not go against the rules outlined, there's no real reason to strike them down either. If you disagree, it's plainly too bad. It's THEIR opinion. You can't control what people say, else the whole point of the vetting was completely meaningless. Why not only let build masters vote? Please undo-vote removal. -- Grumpy (T| ) 14:38, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :Worth 555? hell no. All the votes I removed were 5/5/5s. (One was 4.9) Not a single one of them explain satisfactorily Word?, or they made invalid points. Which ones should be put back? ~~ 15:09, 17 April 2008 (EDT) ::I would move for most of them, but here goes. *Readem's vote. Any kind of over powered = 5/5/5 if u ask me. *Vhang's vote. Says "totally awesome". You said explain more. What more do you want him to say? Only like 5% of the votes have an in depth of description. *Empty Orchestra's vote. Doesn't work on 1000hp warrs at the beginning but works once they have lower hp. *Abedeus' vote. apprently legit again. *Bluemilkman's vote. He even explained why it's good. But you trashed him saying 1 elite =/= 555. But he didn't it is limited to that. *Arse Biter's vote. Simply said one positive side to it. Again, does not mean limited to. *Bloodfire's vote. Yes, everything in life is partially luck. But not all of it. He's even giving physical evidence to it being good. *Abomb7894's vote. Why? Well, gonna repond that with another question. Why isn't half the votes in Build:P/W Focused PvE Paragon's voting page removed b/c it didn't say why? The first 4 in a row doesn't say why. Even you don't say why in that one. Sum it up. once again, these votes were removed without a legal condition for removal stated in either real vetting or appeal policy page. -- Grumpy (T| ) 15:48, 17 April 2008 (EDT) this build only has a good rating though its better than Build:D/W Zealous Vow Attack Spammer and Build:W/D Enduring Scythe. it has better damage than both due to IAS, and DW spam. and critical strikes+scythe=own.it has the same ammount of armor as both due to critical agility. and it has good enough energy management.-- aesthetic :This isn't really an AN issue. If votes are wrong, then it is. But we can't just change a builds rating... ~~ 22:51, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::I was trying to say the votes were messed up.im pretty sure that most the votes were took before people realized AoHM added +X ammount base damage, instead of +X% damage. i can't check though because i never got a new confrimation email...-- aesthetic Changes have been made, also, back in trial.86.86.36.63 12:03, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :I'm still waiting for a vote wipe on this build so we can put it back into testing. Most of the voters complain about a 1 monk backline, but the build has been updated to include two monks. -Mike 14:47, 3 May 2008 (EDT) Moved back to trial to rewrite the build completely, requesting vote reset.--Morten 16:45, 21 April 2008 (EDT) Unexist needs a reason for low innovation and timmy says soul barbs is easy to interrupt (glyph of concentration is good for you much?). --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 17:45, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :Innovation is irrelevant. — SkaKid 19:05, 21 April 2008 (EDT) The 5-5-5s need to be looked over. Some ppl dont know how to vote. [[User:DestinyOfKiest|'Kìεsτ ']] (''talk''/ ) 10:07, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :There aren't any 5-5-5s.....PheNaxKian (T/ ) 10:54, 30 April 2008 (EDT) @DestinyofKiest's vote: It should be removed since it says things which are simply wrong (energy costly, onslaught doesn't stack (it works another way which is mentioned at the build's page) etc.) Frans 12:06, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :I think he means 5-5-5's as in Great votes, not just only 5-5-5.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 20:58, 30 April 2008 (EDT) Didi is wrong. That's what Well of the Profane is for; to remove the taints of opposing teams, and maybe some other enchantments too... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:08, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :His points valid, you lose alll your abilities if you come across another tainter, it then becomes who can get well in first......(if they get it in your team loses the enchants...)PheNaxKian (T/ ) 11:11, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::Ah yes, that's true. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:07, 30 April 2008 (EDT) Relyk's vote is just wrong. 19px*Jebus* Is 15:35, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :Please be less subtle. ~~ 15:39, 30 April 2008 (EDT) People are drastically overthinking its effectiveness. Zealot's causes major scatter and MoM can easily be subbed for Balthazar's Spirit and/or Essence Bond. --20pxGuildof 12:40, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :Armond took care of it. -- Mafaraxas 13:57, 3 May 2008 (EDT) Has been changed, all votes are wrong. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 17:50, 4 May 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 10:07, 5 May 2008 (EDT) Build change votes are invalid, blah blah.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 09:47, 5 May 2008 (EDT) : Crossfire, revote please. Deletion was easiest way to wipe. ~~ 10:05, 5 May 2008 (EDT) HookinHeads' vote. - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 01:40, 7 May 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 06:31, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Risus's vote says that aegis owns you, 25 energy skill is bad, and earthbind is not in build. Nr/Tranq/OoA > aegis. OoA + EW = good. Eathbind was temporarily removed for soothing, but thats been put back. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:23, 7 May 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 16:26, 7 May 2008 (EDT) Zeecron's. --71.229 03:49, 8 May 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 06:31, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Elya's vote plz. Voted before the build was changed.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 17:13, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :Skak got it. ~~ 21:17, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Timmy963's vote seems to misunderstand the usage of the build, reasons of skills used, and suggests variants that would not get better results. Selket Shadowdancer 07:28, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :Still, there is no clear reason for Black Mantis Thrust. You need Hidden Caltrops for it to add Cripple, and HC already causes Cripple (even when it's removed). --20pxGuildof 07:29, 10 May 2008 (EDT) Needs to remove many votes. Locust's Fury's damage in comparison to that of MS/DB is just pathetic. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:29, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :I cant see the votes because my account email confirmation is bugged but I think that they meant it by locust's + MoP damage, and that damage is aweasome, works pretty much like mop nuker necro. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 10:55, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::However it is in comparison to the damage of MS/DB + MoP still inferior. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:02, 10 May 2008 (EDT) "As this is a noticeboard and not a talk page, please refrain from discussing!" ~~ 11:03, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :kind of yes... that seems to be made for lieak idk so,me boom or somein maybe... not a alk page anywui --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 11:10, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::Problem's fixed, it's now . --Sir Bertrand 15:07, 24 May 2008 (EDT) Please relink the associated talk page to the build page properly. I have no clue how to fix it. Selket Shadowdancer 09:59, 10 May 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 10:01, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::Thankyou. :) Selket Shadowdancer 10:02, 10 May 2008 (EDT) Frv's build, he re-adds his wrong vote when he's told he's wrong by several people multiples times and refuses to change it, then removes another vote that gives perfect reasonings for why the build is bad (even post-change). Shit's fucking dumb. 66.240.243.24 17:07, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :I changed it alot, so I removed the votes that were there. ~~ 17:09, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::User:Master Gladius's vote appears to be valid. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:39, 10 May 2008 (EDT) Biased author vote with little backing compared to other votes ont he build (including those of Build Masters). ~User:Skakid9090 -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:24, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :Wow, I guess Ska is angry at me. ~~ 17:52, 11 May 2008 (EDT) Build Change, Vote removal Plz (mine too)--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 15:46, 12 May 2008 (EDT) : and dont put bullets before stuff, just leave it blank. -- 22:12, 12 May 2008 (EDT) Extreme has requested that Goldenstar's vote be removed. His reasoning is here and on the build's talk. I'm not really a build guy, so I'd appreciate it if someone else looked into it. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:22, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :I have also received the request. I have elected not to remove the vote due to Goldenstar's point being fair and valid, and the debate is still in progress without any resolution. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 06:31, 13 May 2008 (EDT) ::I agree with Scottie, as due to the current WoH meta, 2 Shattering sins won't be killing much. ~~ 09:24, 13 May 2008 (EDT) Vote wipe please. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:08, 13 May 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 09:40, 13 May 2008 (EDT) Votes are overexagerated. I think there might be some socks amongst us. Earthen + Fire mnde many times and isnt a great build.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 17:04, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :Checkuser says they're not socks. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:25, 15 May 2008 (EDT) ::Kk, but i think the votes are a little too overrated.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 18:20, 15 May 2008 (EDT) Overrated Votes. Plz look them over (not a bad build, but not great)--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 15:47, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :Dude Crossfire give up on tuning them to specific numbers. Jesus christ. ~~ 16:23, 16 May 2008 (EDT) ::Also, don't start a new section when the exact same issue on the exact same build is three sections up... ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:35, 18 May 2008 (EDT) Selket and Experienced. my reasoning is on the discussion page.--Reason.decrystallized 06:29, 16 May 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 06:32, 16 May 2008 (EDT) But no really. Then go ahead and nuke the Dwarven Spiker; I'm not going to so I don't jump the gun. -Shen 16:32, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :Tab says he's going to wait for a final bar. -Shen 16:41, 16 May 2008 (EDT) Dark0805's and Voidwalker's votes are both uninformed. Dark says there is no point in using it, but I'm pretty sure that high, party-wide damage reduction (90% all the time, if used correctly) is good, and when you have pretty good damage to go with it, then there is a point in using it. Plus, it is an alternative to Ursan. Voidwalker's vote is invalid because half of his vote has nothing to do with the build anymore. He also doesn't realize that you don't need defensive skills on the frontliners if they take next to no damage, so there is nothing wrong with 5 attack skills (not to mention that all 5 can be chained with no downtime because of all the adrenaline gain). Thanks. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 22:46, 16 May 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 22:49, 16 May 2008 (EDT) Build chance kamer's vote.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 07:28, 18 May 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 15:50, 19 May 2008 (EDT) This is not an "Other" RA build.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 16:19, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :Why not? It's a build that works decently in RA, but isn't particularly good. That's what the other category is for. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:22, 18 May 2008 (EDT) ::I've looked at the votes. There's not enough clear removals to trash it. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:33, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :::Experienced and dark's vote?--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 16:34, 18 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Check out Ckow's vote - that makes no sence. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 20:36{GMT}18/05/MMVIII :::::Experienced and dark's are both fine - it's the higher votes that are more questionable. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:37, 18 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Ckow's was talking about the variant bars. It's now <2.5 rating, probably getting archived. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:40, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::2.49 = trash. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 20:40{GMT}18/05/MMVIII ::::::::Not when it used to be a standard. ~~ 15:48, 19 May 2008 (EDT) Unexist's vote doesn't make a whole lot of sense--Goldenstar 17:51, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :I suggest raising it on the build talk page or Unexist's talk page before bringing it here. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 02:02, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :::I changed a large part of the bar. ~~ 19:19, 10 May 2008 (EDT) please check Kamer's vote. makes no sense at all to me , plus gives a close to zero vote. --Morten 07:41, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :It's fine. He's saying the build just c-spaces and spams SY, which makes it vastly inferior to paras and Moebius spammers. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:43, 19 May 2008 (EDT) Ska's vote plz.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 16:29, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :Removed. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:45, 19 May 2008 (EDT) Raptas vote clearly hasn't looked at the equipment section. The build has enough energy to pull off the chain with 44 energy and Zealous Daggers. Selket Shadowdancer 17:58, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :Crossfires vote for reasons outlined on builds talkpage. Selket Shadowdancer 08:00, 20 May 2008 (EDT) ::IMO it's not a particularly good build, but I'll leave it for another BM/admin to look it. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:25, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :::This is getting a bit out of hand, check the talk page. Riff 18:48, 20 May 2008 (EDT) Swordofcerberus's vote, for the obvious reasons. --20pxGuildof 18:50, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :Leave it. Until it gets 6 votes. ~~ 19:03, 19 May 2008 (EDT) ::done--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 19:00, 20 May 2008 (EDT) People never heard of diversion, not a 5,5,5 build. Antiarchangel TROLL 18:53, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :Took most of em. ~~ 19:08, 19 May 2008 (EDT) Vote change, vote wipe is requested.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 19:23, 19 May 2008 (EDT) : ~~ 20:54, 19 May 2008 (EDT) LukeJohnson's vote, out of line with other votes and reason stated isn't deeming of such a low vote (+ reason isn't completely true) [[User:Frosty|'Frost']] [[User_talk:Frosty|'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!']] 20:46, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :He's got a point, build is energy heavy. Antiarchangel TROLL 20:48, 19 May 2008 (EDT) ::Heavy, but manageable, there's a difference [[User:Frosty|'Frost']] [[User_talk:Frosty|'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!']] 21:08, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :::Done. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 03:53, 20 May 2008 (EDT) Legoway it just dissapeared, can someone fix this please? Riff 16:32, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :Moved to Build:Team - HA Dual Warrior. ~~ 16:37, 20 May 2008 (EDT) Shouldnt warrant its own build, its a duplication of Build:E/any Earthen Heat Warder--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 19:09, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :Resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:53, 20 May 2008 (EDT) ::Ty--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 22:11, 20 May 2008 (EDT) Crossfire's vote, Building 4 adrenaline doesn't take long, elite doesn't give away spike + is free + affects allies + fuels a very powerful chain, also references to nerfed builds that did a better job, but don't know. [[User:Frosty|'Frost']] [[User_talk:Frosty|'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!']] 05:50, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :Done. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:52, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::ty [[User:Frosty|'Frost']] [[User_talk:Frosty|'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!']] 05:56, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :Boy I feel like a gimp, Crossfire's vote again (has a shadowstep) [[User:Frosty|'Frost']] [[User_talk:Frosty|'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!']] 08:43, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:44, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::Also, Rapta's vote talks about building adrenaline for a chain. So does Build: A/W Backbreaker Sin, and that's 6 more adrenaline and rated great. --20pxGuildof 18:00, 22 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Didn't see that *agrees* [[User:Frosty|'Frost']] [[User_talk:Frosty|'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!']] 16:36, 24 May 2008 (EDT) Timmy's vote - build now has a snare and IAS/IMS in varients, plus the point about it not killing things, means most other MS/DB builds are crap 1-1-1's too i suppose... [[User:Frosty|'Frost']] [[User_talk:Frosty|'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!']] 11:17, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :I'd say that's a reasonably valid vote. What makes the other Moebius builds dangerous (from a PvP point of view atleast) is that they can KD chain you with HoTO once you drop under 50%. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:23, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :: *Silently Agrees* [[User:Frosty|'Frost']] [[User_talk:Frosty|'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!']] 12:02, 21 May 2008 (EDT) Dupe of Build:Me/Rt Migraine Mesmer. This should not warrant its own build.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'CRφss']] 14:52, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :Build already has a WELL tag on it, will be dealt with one way or the other in time. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 15:03, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::I welled it like 4 days ago.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'CRφss']] 15:07, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::If you WELL'ed it, then it's bound to be seen sooner or later, within a week. There's no point posting on the AN. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:01, 21 May 2008 (EDT) Archive instead of trashing off the wiki (not even trash tbh just dated). I'll let an admin or BM decide. Selket Shadowdancer 05:27, 22 May 2008 (EDT) Rewrite, requesting vote wipe.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 09:26, 22 May 2008 (EDT) :Done. ~~ 09:34, 22 May 2008 (EDT) Armond's vote. Diversion counters any spam build. doesnt warrant a 1, imho--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 13:12, 22 May 2008 (EDT) :Done. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:17, 22 May 2008 (EDT) Votes are no longer relevant due to changes in the build [[User:Frosty|'Frost']] [[User_talk:Frosty|'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!']] 17:00, 22 May 2008 (EDT) :Removed one, the other is still fine. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:05, 22 May 2008 (EDT) ::Is it, it mentions ganking builds, and damage being low, and SoDC. SoDC isn't in the build, and this is pressure, damage is just and extra with this build, its the condition pressure (Daze big time). Remember not a spiking build, a heavy pressure build. [[User:Frosty|'Frost']] [[User_talk:Frosty|'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!']] 17:18, 22 May 2008 (EDT) :::A 15-20r chain doesn't really do much pressure. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:20, 22 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Removed the other vote, misread the part on SoDC. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:21, 22 May 2008 (EDT) Me gimping again. Crossfire's vote atleast "proven not to work" doesn't mean anything when the person who apparently made the build never made it. + all the votes talking about Expert's Dexterity obviously haven't used Exp Dext... it kills energy making this a muck more viable choice. Ont the point about a useless elite, using and elite skill to copy ALREADY powerful skills imo isn't a waste. You may disagree but I think a lot of the votes are just low because people generally QQ at echo. [[User:Frosty|'Frost']] [[User_talk:Frosty|'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!']] 18:07, 22 May 2008 (EDT) :Actually, I think Itoktoru's (or whatever it is) vote needs to be looked at. Magebane + D-Shot > 2 D-Shots (one Echo'd), TBH. --20pxGuildof 20:25, 22 May 2008 (EDT) Takeyourpills55's vote says Dagger Rangers pwn... That's obviously wrong. --20pxGuildof 20:28, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :Removed. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:19, 24 May 2008 (EDT) Vote wipe plz, build has changed and current votes do not relate to the reasons. [[User:Frosty|'Frost']] [[User_talk:Frosty|'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!']] 16:35, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:36, 24 May 2008 (EDT) Can I haz anuva vote wipe pretty plz :) (changed again) [[User:Frosty|'Frost']] [[User_talk:Frosty|'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!']] 09:05, 25 May 2008 (EDT) Lukes vote. The damage is decent, you have an unblockabb;e lead, an offhand that DW, and an AoE dual. a decent crit. rate and IAS make dps even better. The healer doesn't need o be withing aggro range to heal, so there's not much problem there. ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 18:56, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :Removed. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 18:59, 24 May 2008 (EDT) Some person's changing the third R/D into a SH ele and I don't feel like breaking policies. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:10, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :I warned him (this was posted up in general issues). Though just so you know, reverting vandalism isn't a violation of 1RV, though the best thing to do would've been to warn him. You don't need to be an admin to give out warnings. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 16:10, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::Well it doesn't seem like vandalism as much as a bad call of judgment. If he made a R/D into an Echo Mender, than it would be vandalism. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:13, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::Well, making repeated major changes to a vetted build definitely falls under disruptive, at the least. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 16:14, 3 June 2008 (EDT) On an unrelated issue, WhiteSeal's vote calls the build meta with 0 innovation. God Zefir 16:17, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :and?, we tend to leave innovation alone, the current description used in real vetting is contradictory, meaning you can vote a 0 on meta builds, while we generally say otherwise, we can't argue it. ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 16:22, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::Actually, we usually try to keep inno. in line with the rest of the vote. ~~ 11:02, 4 June 2008 (EDT) Changed. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:30, 3 June 2008 (EDT) : 11:00, 4 June 2008 (EDT) Almost all votes no longer make any sense due to change in WoD functionality. No longer has a way to deal with ranger interrupts either. Almost certainly needs a revote and probably a rewrite or archive. - 04:37, 4 June 2008 (EDT) : 11:00, 4 June 2008 (EDT) Jaks vote. danthem=/=active defense. though that may just be my interpretation of what he is saying.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 18:50, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :He says its good defense. Also good defence with DA to help out monks. ~~ 20:34, 4 June 2008 (EDT) Moloch's vote. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:19, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :Removed. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:25, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::Shen's vote as well: 4 seconds of prep but then a huge, armor ignoring nuke and large degen. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:29, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::I'm not seeing a vote by Shen. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:30, 5 June 2008 (EDT) Selket's vote was before the Rewrite, please remove. Every otherone is fine though, They were after the rewrite. Zeecron 20:14, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :last edit on that vote was today, so I guess he updated his vote. Pluto 09:10, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::Yes, no worries anymore.Zeecron 09:12, 6 June 2008 (EDT) GoD's vote. He seems to think that the build (which can be used for any weapon) is an axe-only build. [[User:Ekko|'Starr']] smite! 20:18, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :I got it. ~~ 12:22, 6 June 2008 (EDT) EXteel says This is fucking bad. No reasoning whatsoever, didn't respond to my inquiry about it. I think I see a pattern here.... Benjammn311 18:56, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :Same for Rapta's. Said that he agreed with EXteel, and when I asked him to explain, he responded Not really. Benjammn311 19:20, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::Sarcasm doesn't work over the internet. If you didn't bother to check the ratings, I "expanded" on my reason. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:21, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::/sarcasm technically does, but w/e. Thanks. Benjammn311 19:22, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Doesn't need to clarify or give reasons, it IS fucking bad. EXteel 19:35, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::As a matter of fact, you do. — Skakid 19:58, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::It's fucking bad IS clarified and giving reasons. Besides, rapta explained it all. Common sense can show people what's good and what's bad ska. Putting it in your terms, it's like comparing you to the rest of prar, common sense and a little bit of monitoring can show you what the difference is and where one's bad compared to the other. It's all about deducing things yourself, if you can do that then you're half the way to being a good build maker. EXteel 20:09, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::If you're gonna insult my player skill personally we can take that elsewhere (my IGN is Brave Mcstrong). As it stands, you need to give a reason for your vote per PvXwiki:Real Vetting. — Skakid 20:14, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::No real reason to act so aggressive either. Leave that attitude at the door. Thanks. Selket Shadowdancer 20:17, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Drop that attitude selket, I know ska. Anyways, ska, as I was going to say before selket edit conflicted me, does this mean you'll actually play with rawr and I for once rather than being insociable and never playing with anyone but your guild? OHAI rawr I told you something would change. And yes I know your IGN is brave mcstrong I've got you on flist. Anyways account is now unbanned thanks to a stupid fucking guildie reporting me to anet for calling him a fag, and he got kicked for getting their #1 frontliner banned for 3 days and fucking up their GvG plans. So yeah, guess the AFK princess is gonna rely on us for some fame? EXteel 20:20, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Also, according to the policy, A vote must be based on facts. Votes that are entirely based on a false premise, flagrantly misrepresent a build's ability or demonstrate a minimal understanding of in-game mechanics are considered invalid. When I say it's fucking bad, it's based on fact. Fact is, it's fucking bad. EXteel 20:23, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::See the red thing at the top right?-- The Assassin 21:30, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Meh, big deal. EXteel 23:58, 6 June 2008 (EDT) Jesus fucking christ, get a room. Go whine about people being insociable at facebook or something. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 00:17, 7 June 2008 (EDT) Trash votes imo require better reasoning. Crossfires is just plain odd. Selket Shadowdancer 02:55, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:55, 7 June 2008 (EDT) Cursed Angel's vote. Random trolling and shit. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 06:53, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:54, 7 June 2008 (EDT) EXteel says Bad elite. Comment too short.. RotN is not a bad elite O.o-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 18:48, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :Fuck off it isn't! That build is inferior to evis axe in every way. EXteel 19:35, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::Admin noticeboard is not a discussion page. Don't put your defensive comments over here. Also; removed. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:42, 7 June 2008 (EDT) Mafarax's vote is mentally deficient.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 17:28, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :-Shen 21:06, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::His reason might be a bit iffy, but 3-3-3 is not unfair or so. I'll discuss with tabby moo. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:30, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::No, unexist, he restored the vote. the vote shen removed and what i called mentally deficient was a vote that called PB/WW useless skills for the build.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 11:52, 8 June 2008 (EDT) EXteel voted 0-0-0 just because he has a conflict with me. Imbue 01:01, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :The rating was made before said confict. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 01:02, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::He's right. Not removing. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:28, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::The vote was lowered after the conflict. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:59, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::It wasn't. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:12, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::It got lowered from 1-1-1 to 0-0-0.. Imbue 04:17, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Doesn't matter, as 1-1-1 and 0-0-0 are pretty much both the same; terribad. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 08:42, 9 June 2008 (EDT) Lann's vote, doesn't understand why Shove is used, because Iron Palm has aftercast and Shove Doesn't. /FrosTalk\ 06:33, 8 June 2008 (EDT) Dupe of already vetted build. See talk page. Having both on the wiki is simply pointless. Selket Shadowdancer 09:12, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :See talk page for an example on why we shouldn't delete. We might as well merge all Eviscerate bars, all generic Rangers bars, and etc. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:13, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::The point is everything in this build is already covered in the general build of the same purpose. Selket Shadowdancer 09:15, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :Resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:14, 8 June 2008 (EDT) Moloch's vote. Compares the build to another one that has clearly different purposes. Can't run his build on a hero. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:54, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :Tabbles McBravilles got it. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:14, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::Again. He says that Weaken Knees is better than SS (especially for PvE). --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:27, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::Resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:39, 9 June 2008 (EDT) It's worthiness of having its own article is in question. See talk page. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ʑʌɱʌɳəəɺɨɳɳ']] ( ) 16:07, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :please?~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ʑʌɱʌɳəəɺɨɳɳ']] ( ) 00:06, 14 June 2008 (EDT) Unexist, it is not a 3-3-3 build by far, plus every other vote (including another BM) voted as great...) /FrosTalk\ 09:23, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :So? His reason is valid. You don't see P/N's a lot for a similar reason. Vote is not removed. Discuss on build's talk page. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:40, 9 June 2008 (EDT) A common TA build (which explains why Glad uses it in GvG) — Skakid 14:47, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :Resolved as per other entry. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:58, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::Glad pretty much uses random frontliners of preference. Has nothing to do with the build. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:23, 18 June 2008 (EDT) Needs a vote wipe because the bar was improved. -Mike 15:40, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :Appears to be resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:41, 9 June 2008 (EDT) Looking for a second BM opinion on which votes stay. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:26, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :Appears to have resolved itself by "discussion". Note the quotation marks. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:58, 9 June 2008 (EDT) Needs a vote wipe /FrosTalk\ 17:33, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :Resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:38, 9 June 2008 (EDT) See Rapta's vote, build isn't worth 0-0-0 tbh. --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:03, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :Osht, fixed. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:07, 9 June 2008 (EDT) Votes need better reasons, especially Crossfirevix's vote should be removed. Frans 09:47, 10 June 2008 (EDT) Junior's vote is obviously wrong, see talk page for examples why the build fails. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:08, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :Appears to be resolved. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:22, 10 June 2008 (EDT) Build has been changed to overcome nerf. Some votes need to be removed (if not, vope wipe entirely). --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:10, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :Done. Wiped it. ~~ 14:16, 10 June 2008 (EDT) Dark0805's vote doesn't really make sense for a 1-1-1 vote. Selket Shadowdancer 16:06, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :I do have to agree. Getting so nit-picky over one tag (and most things run in RA) is just stupid. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:17, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::Got it. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:18, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::Dark's vote again. Same fucking reason with some random spam attatched to it. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:16, 10 June 2008 (EDT) Shens vote mentions no place in a TA team in an AB/RA only build. Dark0805's vote mentions lack of IAS when main build now carries an IAS. Selket Shadowdancer 11:45, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :Got them. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:47, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::Thankyou. Selket Shadowdancer 11:50, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::Sorry, also Crossfires vote "Agree with Shen" is now invalid. Selket Shadowdancer 11:51, 11 June 2008 (EDT) Shens vote (build now has Maiming Spear in the main bar and improved condition removal), Brandnews vote (Remedy Signet has been replaced by the buffed antidote signet), and Crossfires vote (because he agrees with Shen). Selket Shadowdancer 13:20, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :Uh, Brandnews vote? No Remedy Signet anymore. Selket Shadowdancer 13:35, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::k. ~~ 09:52, 14 June 2008 (EDT) Dark0805's vote. zzz... --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:23, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:31, 10 June 2008 (EDT) Vote wipe please, went back to trial. Frans 12:05, 11 June 2008 (EDT) Needs vote-wipe. /FrosTalk\ 18:46, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :Zuranthium got it. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 19:48, 12 June 2008 (EDT) Overrating effectiveness. Dropping a good elite for Poison Arrow has a very slim purpose. — Skakid 00:26, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 04:10, 13 June 2008 (EDT) Build has been changed, most votes' reasons don't apply anymore. Frans 02:33, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :All current votes are valid. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 04:11, 13 June 2008 (EDT) Okay I am the author of this build but even I know when one of my builds isn't GREAT, (muffin's vote if you didn't know) /FrosTalk\ 13:41, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :Build was wiped... ~~ 09:51, 14 June 2008 (EDT) first vote ... all zeros because he doesn't want the build to become popular and then nerfed.--Reason.decrystallized 15:09, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :Got it. -Shen 15:21, 13 June 2008 (EDT) This doesn't deserve anything less than 5-5-5. The Ecto economy will die because of it. Every Assassin and his dog is using this build. :) Selket Shadowdancer 12:20, 18 June 2008 (EDT) Jjberks' vote, this is the build that replaced the D/P version, because Antidote signet is better than Remedy. /FrosTalk\ 20:59, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :k. ~~ 09:51, 14 June 2008 (EDT) The low ratings don't make sense because Splinter Barrage is baed when you cast Splinter Weapon on yourself, and Great Dwarf Weapon does, in fact, deal more damage than Splinter Weapon (even more damage while combined with Spirit's Strength). Plus, no one even mentions GDW's knockdowns in their votes. >.> -Mike 14:42, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :It is only target OTHER ally. ~~ 15:01, 14 June 2008 (EDT) ::You're supposed to get two of them on your team. -Mike 15:04, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :::It would be nice if you would mention that on the page. And Barrage>Spirit's Strength. ~~ 15:09, 14 June 2008 (EDT) ::::You can't deal 222 damage from Triple Shot on a 60AL without Spirit's Strength as your Elite. It won't deal as much AoE, but you should be able to take down a target in just a couple seconds. Plus, it isn't obvious, but it's there: "This Duo uses...". We should probably put more emphasis on using two of them, though. >.> -Mike 15:14, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :::::PvE isn't about single target damage. It's about AoE damage. Who cares if you can spike down 1 target when there's 15 others waiting to bash your skull in? ~~ 15:20, 14 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I think you misworded that. PvE is about killing things as fast as possible (be it single target or AoE). However, this one has no energy and cannot execute frequently. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:29, 14 June 2008 (EDT) Experienced. and maybe xiay--rates low but defends it so w/e.--Reason.decrystallized 22:58, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :I don't see anything particularly wrong with the votes. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 23:05, 14 June 2008 (EDT) ::comparing it to a 55 is wtf, and it works everywhere without excessive hex removal or knockdown immune. also, with AP, not getting to use the whole chain is GOOD because you get to start in on the next one that much quicker.--Reason.decrystallized 23:11, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :::Tell that to the respective voters. The admin noticeboard should not be the first port of call in the case of disagreement with a vote. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 23:13, 14 June 2008 (EDT) ::::talked to the respective voters. no dice. experience and Guild of Deals reasoning is ... weird. see the build discussion page and their talk pages for my reasons.--Reason.decrystallized 13:56, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Their points are valid -- Experienced's obviously being better phrased. Single-target spiking, even with AP, is not generally seen as the most effective or efficient way of going through PvE. Their votes stand as they are. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (talk/ /complain) 02:03, 22 June 2008 (EDT) trial vote –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 01:50, 15 June 2008 (EDT) : ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 04:38, 15 June 2008 (EDT) I fixed up the build according to some of the votes, so it needs a wipe. >.> -Mike 10:25, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :Removed the ones that are invalid since the update. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:30, 15 June 2008 (EDT) Debate as to whether it should be tagged for WELL. See talk page for arguments of both sides. Dumb Was This Username 14:50, 15 June 2008 (EDT) R061N is not INTELLIGENT.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 15:35, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :Done. ~~ 15:53, 17 June 2008 (EDT) Goldenstar.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 16:40, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:42, 17 June 2008 (EDT) Dumb Was This Username's vote is based off no logical basis. If he actually red the discussion he would understand better but instead voted two 0s and a 3 where I have been receiving 4s and 5s. Can you get rid of his vote that is bringing down all of the votes that were cast with reason? Thank you for your time. EoD Itzl 17:35, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :Thank you for not posting the correct way. Please do it correctly, I need a link and stuff. See the other ones, put it up there w/ them. ~~ 17:39, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::Just noticed, never had to post here.. My bad EoD Itzl 17:44, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::Removed. ~~ 17:53, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Thank you Frvwfr2. EoD Itzl 18:02, 18 June 2008 (EDT) Votes from Crossfirexiv and Guild of Deals give no reasonable reason to support their votes for this build. There are no given examples of better bars on the builds talk page and requests to the users for explaniation have gone unanswered. Request that the votes be edited by users or removed so that the build has a decent chance of being vetted correctly (I know its not the best build out there and it may not be the most innovative or universal but its effectiveness is definatly better than a 1 of 5). Or at least provide links to builds that are better bars so I can take a look at them. Thanks! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Erondilthevaliant ( ) 18:15, 18 June 2008. :They appear to be fine. I responded on the talk page. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:28, 18 June 2008 (EDT) Many votes overstate effectiveness, see my comments on talk page. - 03:37, 20 June 2008 (EDT) just see yourself Fox007 09:30, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :All Votes lack arguments and people think the MS/DB Spam is much much better then that which clearly isn't Fox007 14:54, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::No, MS/DB is better. I've done testing for both Locust's Fury and MS/DB while under IAS, and of course MS/DB starts out with higher DPS, but even after adding in Strength of Honor (and/or Orders), MS/DB gained more DPS than the Locust's Fury did with those same buffs. In all, you shouldn't be running MS/DB or Locust's Fury in PvP, especially if you aren't making a team build based around it, and even then, you should be running Shattering Assault or a spiker. -Mike 15:04, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::: You're half-right. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:06, 21 June 2008 (EDT) ::::While the damage difference is there but the MS/DB has a slight energy problem is even more sensitive for blocking. the LF has snares huge energy management Wild Blow and a interrupt and slight less damage then the MS/DB Example a Guardian monk getting hit by 2 LF sins hitting you 2-3 times per second with 40 dmg each hit that's pretty hard for the monk to heal. Fox007 16:23, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Check talk page to Fox007 12:13, 22 June 2008 (EDT) Lann mentions lack of res on a ganker. might be nitpicking but his vote in general is significantly lower than others.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 11:12, 21 June 2008 (EDT) :Just want to add that after voting that build 2.7 he voted the W/any Charging Anti-Kite at 5-5-5, seems a bit odd since they are practically the same... /FrosTalk\ 11:26, 21 June 2008 (EDT) Vote in trial. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:22, 22 June 2008 (EDT)